


"You have a crush on me?"

by spiritreads



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritreads/pseuds/spiritreads
Summary: Yuri has realized that Otabek and him have a close friendship, and maybe he's not opposed to that.
Otabek thinks Yuri is too cute for his own good.  
 
This is a cute little Christmas Fic where Yuri is cute and thinks out loud and Otabek is a little shit. 
The prompt was "You look so dumb right now. I love it." Enjoy~





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic iv ever posted on the Internet lol so I hope anyone who reads it likes it!!! Much love!!!! 
> 
> -spirit

“You look so dumb right now.”

 

Otabek was looking Yuri up and down, standing with his hip cocked and his hand barely covering his smile. Actually, if they weren't standing so close, Yuri would have just about missed it. Otabek rarely smiled, and he wished he could take a minute to appreciate it. Unfortunately, Otabek is painfully close, and Yuri is hyper aware of his surroundings right now due to his own embarrassment. 

 

“This is the most pointless idea you've ever had.” Yuri murmured, refusing to look at anything but his own shirt sleeves, which were an almost blinding shade of red. Currently, Yuri is standing in the middle of Otabek’s apartment in Barcelona, wearing jeans, his favorite shoes, and- oh yeah, the ugliest sweater he has ever seen in his life. The cuffs of the sweater are bright red, transitioning to green as the fabric travels up his arms. The face of the sweater is a reindeer head with a big bright red nose. All this is, quite literally, topped off with a Santa hat perched over Yuri's blonde locks. 

 

“Aw, Yuri” Otabek took a step forward, just enough to reach out and flick the end of Yuri's hat. “Where's that Christmas spirit?”

 

“Neither of us celebrate Christmas!” Yuri turned his head to avoid Otabek’s hand, and certainly not because he was blushing. When he turned, he took the moment to gesture to the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room, adorned with a few layers of glittering lights and some red and green garland. 

 

“I've never even been in a house with a Christmas tree!” Gesturing wildly at the tree which surpassed him in height by at least two feet, Yuri began to list all the reasons why putting in the enormous amount of effort it took to put this tree up was a stupid idea. 

 

During his mini rant, he hadn't noticed Otabek, who had briefly left the room, and was now returning with two large boxes in his arms, setting them down between both of them on the floor. 

 

“-and we aren't even gonna be here for Christmas da...what are you doing?” Yuri lowered his arms, pointing at Otabek who was now crouching over a box and cutting it open with a small knife. 

 

“Ornaments.” The older answered, as if Yuri had any idea what he meant by that. “You didn't think the tree was done, did you?” Just then, Otabek honest to God winked and it took a second for Yuri to realize that not only had he just done that, but it was directed towards him. The blonde turned back to the tree, willing his blush to disappear. 

 

Yuri and Otabek has met about a year ago at the Grand Prix Finals in the very city they were currently in. Back then, Yuri had been wary of their new friendship. He never really had someone by his side before, besides his grandpa, and the thought of someone knowing so much about him made him sort of queasy. It wasn't until a few months later, he realized that somewhere along the way, he had accepted Otabek as a close friend. The realization came in the form of silence. Silence from Otabek, specifically. Yuri woke up early that morning and opened his phone, only to find he had no “good morning” text from the older boy. Yuri figured he hadn't woken up yet, but was still too embarrassed to send a text of his own. For the rest of the day, he checked his phone relentlessly, until about 5pm that night. 

 

His phone lit up with a short text from Otabek explaining that he had lost his charger and was forced to clean his room to find it. Yuri had laughed at that, responding with a simple “no problem”, but he learned two things that day. One: Yuri had been worried sick all day, his mind running wild with all sorts of horrible scenarios that could have possibly happened, and that said a lot about how much he cared for Otabek. And two: Otabek had cleaned his whole room to find his charger and immediately sent that text. More importantly, Otabek’s second text read:  
“I missed talking to you, how was your day?”  
And that said a lot about how much he cared for Yuri. That thought made his stomach jump, but that was a realization for another day. 

 

Fortunately for Yuri, it was starting to look like today was that day. 

 

A particularly shiny object glistened in the corner of Yuri's eye, glancing over, his eyes widened considerably. Otabek was holding an extremely fragile looking ornament a few inches away from his face. It was a delicate spiral, made of translucent glass and glittering white. It looked to be imitating an icicle. 

 

“Pretty…” Yuri breathed, as if any louder of a sound would have shattered it. Otabek’s eyes shifted to the right to meet Yuri's and he slowly lowered his hand. Yuri could have sworn it was shaking a bit. 

 

“Would you like to hang it?” Otabek asked, turning his whole body to Yuri. One hand was holding the ornament eye level with Yuri, the other cupping under it incase it fell. Yuri’s eyes followed its every movement, momentarily transfixed. He reached out tentatively before withdrawing his hands back into his chest. 

 

“I-I’ll break it.” Yuri cursed inwardly, why did he sound so small? So fragile? He cleared his throat, standing a bit taller and bringing his hands to his sides. “I don't wanna break it.”

 

Meeting Otabek’s eyes was arguably, a bad idea. They looked softly down at Yuri and this time, he did have time to marvel at the gently smirk that danced on his lips. Yuri expected it to be fleeting, like all of Otabek’s smiles, but this one stayed as he stepped forward into Yuri's space, the boxes on the floor the only thing keeping their bodies from touching. 

 

“You aren't going to break it, Yuri.” The older laughed, reaching out to take one of Yuri's hands and place the ornament in it, closing his own hand over the top. “I’d like you to place it on the tree.” Otabek smiled, a little wider this time, and Yuri barely registered the boy's fingers jumping when he took the ornament into both hands. It happened though, and Yuri felt his heart squeeze because of it. 

 

Silently, Yuri turned back to the tree and surveyed the perfect spot for the icicle. Finally satisfied with his choice, Yuri leaned forward a bit onto his tiptoes and reached almost to the top, looping the metal hook onto a tree branch a securing it. While lowering back onto flat feet, he smiled at his work. 

 

“Beautiful.” A sigh of a word sounded next to him, and when Yuri turned he found a pair of eyes directly on him. Not having found stable ground yet, the gesture made Yuri trip over his feet a bit. He didn't fall though, as Otabek’s arms immediately shot out to grab Yuri's before he could faceplant into the boxes of ornaments. In all this time, Yuri hadn't had the time to be embarrassed, and he found his cheeks becoming extremely hot.   
You know, Yuri thought, I wasn't planning in dying of embarrassment today but I guess that's happening. Yuri scoffed quietly at his own thoughts and tried to think of anything else besides the fingers curled around his wrists. The sound of distant laughter rang in Yuri's ears and he chalked it up to the universe thinking this was some sick joke. That's it, cause of death, cute boy. The blonde shook his head, readying himself for the teasing about his obvious blush. When he looked up though, his world came crashing down. 

 

It wasn't the universe laughing at him. No, it's was Otabek. Otabek was hunched over slightly, laughing. Why was he laughing? 

 

“Why are you laughing?” Yuri attempted to pull back, only to have Otabek tighten his hold on his wrists slightly. Yuri's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he started to become impatient with the black haired boy. What had he done that was so funny? Taking a deep breath, Otabek answered that very question. 

 

“You aren't going to die Yuri, but you probably shouldn't think out loud.” He giggled out, both of their eyes meeting. Yuri felt the heat reach all the way to the tips of his ears, but before he could protest…

 

“And Yuuuriiii,” Otabek stepped around the boxes between them pulling both their bodies closer together. Yuri blushed hard, not even able to look away from his eyes. “You didn't tell me you have a crush on me?” Otabek smirked and Yuri felt his heart twist in his chest. 

 

“I do not!” The Russian punk attempted to live up to the name, raising his voice a bit and pulling at his hands. This did nothing to deter Otabek though, and he brought his hands further up Yuri's arms, slowly wrapping them around his shoulders and then down his back to his waist. 

 

“Oh reeally? Because I heard that a minute ago,” He leaned closer into Yuri’s space, smiling like an idiot, “your death certificate would have said ‘death by cute boy’- your words! Not mine!”

 

“You heard NOTHING!” Yuri yelled, pushing at Otabek’s chest and squirming in his grip. The whole time, Yuri was sure his face was one second away from bursting into flames so he ducked down, the top of his head lightly brushing the other's chest. This momentarily stopped Otabek’s teasing as he gently reached up to swipe the hat from his head. Yuri looked up in surprise, just in time to see Otabek smiling down at him. 

 

“Beautiful.” Otabek moved the hand that was holding that hat to Yuri's hip, the other up to cup his face. Yuri felt a slight shiver rush down his spine as cold fingers caressed his face. He couldn't meet his eyes, he couldn't. Instead, Yuri stared directly at Otabek’s lips, watching as the older’s tongue poked out over them. 

 

The moment Yuri decided to look up into his eyes was the moment Otabek decided to close his. The next thing they knew their lips were touching in the lightest of ways and yet Yuri felt it though his whole entire body. It took a moment but he let his eyes flutter closed and savor every second of the kiss. It was over as soon as it started though because Otabek leaned back and watched Yuri’s eyes open slowly and a blush grow in the wake of the kiss. When his eyes were open, Yuri noticed the matching one highlighting Otabek’s cheeks as well, and he felt weirdly accomplished. 

 

“Yuri,” Otabek removed his hand from the blonde's cheek to snake it slowly around his waist. “You…” He gripped tighter around his waist, “have a crush on me!” 

 

Yuri felt his body lift slightly off the ground and quickly stabilized himself with hands on Otabek’s shoulders. “W-we just kissed!” He stuttered, hoping he couldn't hear the smile in his voice. 

 

The black haired boy lifted Yuri higher, ignoring the loud but giggly protests, and threw him over his shoulder. “I know! And you wanted to! Because you have a crush on me!” He walked both of them over to the couch before lowering himself and pulling Yuri on top of him. 

 

Once both of them laid comfortably on the couch, Yuri leaned in quickly before he could change his mind. The sound of surprise the Otabek made was a perfect counter to all the teasing Yuri had been succumb to, but that was not the most important thing happening according to Yuri's mind. He felt the heat in his ears as he ran his hands over Otabek’s chest. Yuri felt a pair of hands run slowly up his body and eventually in his hair. He sighed slightly into the admittedly tame kiss but had to cut it short when Otabek began furiously shaking and floofing Yuri's hair. 

 

“W-what are you doing Otabehek?” Yuri giggled and grabbed at the older boy's arms, attempting to pull his hands away. Suddenly, a slight pressure appeared around his head and Yuri realized that Otabek had placed the Christmas hat over his mussed hair. 

 

Yuri watched his face for a reaction. Otabek took all of him in with his ugly sweater, flushed face, mussed hair and cheap Santa hat. It took only a second for them both to start giggling uncontrollably. 

 

“Otabek.” Yuri started, wiping a few tears of mirth from his face. “I have a crush on you.” They both began giggling again. 

 

“Ah, Yuri.” Otabek sighed, pulling the blonde impossibly closer. “You look so dumb right now. I love it.”

 

And he pulled Yuri in for the third kiss of the night, and certainly not the last.


End file.
